


Lumière

by pyr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Not Canon Compliant, Tentacles, You Have Been Warned, kraken!Theon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyr/pseuds/pyr
Summary: In which Theon Greyjoy discovers that redheads will be the death of him, and that there is far more to this world (and himself) than he ever could have imagined.Title from "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran because it went well with the redhead theme and I love the song.(also, why is there no tentacle fic with kraken!Theon??????  have I been missing something??  feel free to link me in the comments if you find/know of anything...)





	Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read ASOIAF in book form, so my characterization (for better or for worse) will be based pretty heavily on the HBO TV series, at least in the beginning. The one major departure is that Theon's appearance is the way it is in the books (dark hair), not how Alfie Allen looks in the series. This is mostly out of my personal preference for dark-haired guys. #sorrynotsorry

It happens for the first time when he's 14.

Theon's been noticing things this fall - like the fact that some of the girls in class have much larger chests than others, and their jeans are tighter in places where they weren't last year. He sees _her_ \- Ros, the hottest cheerleader in the whole school, and a senior to boot - rounding the corner in her tiny little uniform on her way to cheer practice, and his knees turn to jelly. He tries to move, instead of gawking in the hallway like the awkward prepubescent idiot he is, and finds that he's not quite steady on his feet. Chalking it up to excitement, Theon stumbles clumsily to the bathroom, shoes nearly slipping off, and locks himself in the first stall (thankfully empty) to sort himself out. It takes no small effort to peel his jeans off with shaking fingers, but -

He's so shocked that he collapses bare-assed onto the toilet seat, barely avoiding an embarrassing fall onto the bathroom floor. His legs have turned grey. He doesn't even think you could call them legs. They have raised indents that look like they might be suction cups. And whatever he was feeling in his knees was definitely real - he doesn't have knees right now.

He starts laughing hysterically. His legs look like tentacles.

What a joke. What a terrifying, ridiculous joke.

The amount of sheer horror he feels from looking at himself - or whatever the hell these extensions of his flesh are - seems to make whatever caused this whole mess subside. He watches warily as the suction cups recede back into his skin, and his legs turn from murky grey into their normal pasty beige hue. He gets up carefully from the toilet seat, testing his legs to make sure they work, and shakily exits the bathroom.

Of course, because he keeps staring at his knees to make sure they actually bend properly now, he runs headfirst into the last person he wants to see at the moment.

"Theon, dude, I'm so sorry! You alright?"

His best friend's voice jerks him suddenly back into reality. Right. He's splayed out on the floor. Robb is hovering worriedly above him.

"Um." _Yeah, real coherent. Good job Greyjoy, you stupid idiot._ "Yeah. I think." Theon blinks. Now that he mentions it, the lights are a lot brighter than usual.

Robb's brow knits more than it already has, if that's even possible. Theon resists the urge to giggle at how serious he looks. "You seem really out of it. I'm taking you to the nurse. Can you walk?"

Theon can't stop the laughter from bubbling out of him again. The absurdity of the situation is too much for him. All of this is lost on Robb, who, being as much of a mother hen as a gangly 14-year-old boy can, starts dragging Theon by his armpits down the long (and thankfully deserted) main hallway to the nurse's office. Theon figures at this point it won't do him much good to tell Robb he actually is in command of either his mental or physical faculties, so he resigns himself temporarily to being a rag doll.

A harried-looking Nurse Talisa takes one look at Theon and orders Robb to help her get him into the little cot in the corner of the room. Theon opens his mouth, just about to protest, when she sticks a thermometer under his tongue and sternly tells him not to talk for the next minute while his temperature is being taken.

A short eternity later, after Theon is gently hoisted onto the cot, the thermometer beeps in his mouth. "98.5 F," Nurse Talisa reads, frowning. "Your temperature is fine, but you look awful. What happened to you?"

Theon has no idea how to even begin explaining whatever happened in the bathroom to everyone, and he doesn't really want his best friend to think he's a freak, so he mumbles "I don't know" - just as Robb's sense of guilt overtakes him, and Robb frantically wordvomits, "It was totally my fault, I ran into him in the middle of the hallway because I wasn't watching where I was going, he doesn't have a concussion does he?"

Nurse Talisa chuckles. "Robb, you have a hard head, but I don't think you could have given him a concussion. He didn't hit his head on anything when he fell, did he?" Theon shakes his head no. "He's probably fine then," the nurse says. "I'll call his parents to let them know he's here. Robb, would you like to stay with him until someone comes to pick Theon up?" Robb nods emphatically. "Yeah, I'll make sure he stays awake."

Alannys Greyjoy, upon hearing that her baby boy is hurt, hangs up on Nurse Talisa as soon as she hears Theon's name and immediately hightails it in her mom van to Winterfell High to demand an explanation. It's a good thing his mom came and not his dad, Theon thinks - Alannys likes Robb, but Balon hates him on principle because Balon hates everyone, including himself. Robb stands up from the chair he dragged over next to the cot as soon as she storms in, just as Theon bolts upright from the cot -

"Mrs. Greyjoy, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault-"

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry-"

Nurse Talisa steps out of the back storeroom where she keeps all of her bandages and medicines. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Greyjoy. I'm Nurse Talisa." She smiles kindly and holds out a hand for Alannys to shake. Alannys looks at the nurse's hand as if it were a foreign object, and marches past her toward Theon. "What happened to my son? Is he hurt? How did my baby end up in the nurse's office?"

Theon flushes beet red and tries to hide himself behind Robb, shrinking back into the cot. It's a good thing he can count on Robb to have his back, so his mom's embarrassing overprotectiveness won't be tomorrow's dumb gossip, but he's still probably never going to hear the end of this. "Mom, really, I'm okay - can we just go? Robb and I weren't looking where we were going and crashed into each other in the hallway. Robb got overly worried for no reason and dragged me in here. Seriously, I'm totally fine." Robb stands awkwardly, eyes downcast and cheeks pinking as his friend's mother nudges him aside to inspect Theon's face carefully and make sure he's not downplaying some imaginary pain. Evidently satisfied, she straightens up to her full height and addresses Nurse Talisa.

"Fine - but if anything happens to him because of this, it won't be the last you hear from me." Alannys turns to her son, holding out her hand as if Theon might need help getting up. "Let's go home, darling."

Theon ignores her hand, rolling out of the cot. It's humiliating enough that she had to barge in here, let alone that she thinks he can't stand up himself. He gives Robb an awkward see-you-later pat on the back and ambles after his mom. He definitely does not pretend to fall asleep in the car just to avoid his mom giving him the third degree.

Several hours later, as Theon is changing for bed, he's in the middle of taking off his jeans when the memory of doing the same thing in the bathroom to find that his legs had turned into tentacles from this afternoon comes to him, strong and unbidden. He wills it away and tries to fall asleep quickly.

He isn't really convinced that this whole episode isn't just some weird nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the story progresses! (Also the rating will likely change hehe :P) This is my first time writing for this fandom - I had trouble trying to decide what ages to make everyone so that the story was plausible. Comment if you like! I'll try to update soon...


End file.
